A love like magic
by charliebubble
Summary: Lucy thinks she's crazy. She runs away from home in desperation. But she meets Natsu who shows her she's not crazy and takes her to a place she fits in. Fairy tail. Modern day, M for possible lemons in the future. nalu with some Gruvia,Gajevy,Jerza, etc thrown in
1. Prologue

**First fanfic. Hopefully it's okay. Please review so I know. I will try to update as often as possible but I'm kinda busy. If there's something you want me to do or change let me know.**

 **-Charlie**

Prologue 

Opening her eyes, a ten year old girl yawned, sitting up in her pink four poster bed. Her gaze drifts around her room Her toys on the corner, wardrobes to her left, Windows to her right, before stopping on the tall man sat in her chair. The man ruffled his spikey orange hair and adjusted his sunglasses before looking at the girl. "good morning miss Lucy" he purred to her.

Carefully, a thirteen year old Lucy Heartfilia dipped her toe in the cool clear water before diving in. She is alone today in her family swimming pool, not even the maids watch as she gracefully glides through the water. She begins her second lap and the water around her feet begins to spin. Yelping, she tries to swim faster but to no avail. The water drags her down.

At eighteen, Lucy learned to ignore the giant axe wielding cows or talking clocks. She doesn't flinch when a mermaid appears in her bath or a goat reads her a story. She knows there's something wrong with her, but no-one else can know that. None else can know about the strange golden dust she creates with her hands, or how she can get people to do as she pleases.

No one else can know that Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of successful businessman Jude Heartfilia and world class model Layla Heartfilia, is going crazy.


	2. Chapter 1

**okay, here's the first chapter. Please let me know if it's rubbish or anything.**

Chapter One 

_'I love the things you hate about yourself' -Panic! at the disco_

The rain falls heavily, darkening the sky. Even in the bad weather, a girl in a pink dress runs down the streets of Hargeon, slipping almost every time she steps. She let's her hair loose from its tight bun and kicks off her shoes as she runs.

"Stop!" a voice called out behind her "please just here me out!"

In desperation the girl runs across the road causing two cars to stop suddenly and shout abuse at her. Still, her pursuer followed. She felt her legs burn as she turned a corner, only to meet a dead end. Panicking she tries to scale the wall but is pulled back down by the figure. "Jeez, I only wanted to talk" he pants, pulling down his hood an revealing his dripping pink hair. "I think you're like me"

The girls looks at him wide eyed for a moment, before laughing. " you chased me all this way, because I'm like you?" She laughs hard, almost too hard. He looks at her curiously as her nervous laughter dies down. "why did you run?" he asks her, his breath coming back to him. " I ran away from home. I thought you worked for my dad or something. So what do you want to talk about?"

He looks at her for a moment. Her long and currently messy blonde hair, tattered pink dress and tear stained face. "I want to help you. I want to help you with who you are"

 **another short chapter! Sorry, I'll try to make them longer for you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**another update! Like I said, the updates will be pretty irregular, just whenever I get time really. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2 

_'I want to live a life from a new perspective' - Panic! at the disco_

Lucy Pov

She needed help. She'd known that for a while. But help from some pink haired weirdo that just chased her down the street? She was going crazy anyway. What not? She sipped slowly on her tea.

After he had caught her on the street, they had made their way into a café and were sat in silence. It felt awkward.

"So, do you have a name" She asked him. Stupid Lucy, of course he has a name. Now he's going to think I'm a weirdo.

"Natsu" he replied. " Natsu Dragneel"

" Oh, I'm Lucy"

" Nice to meet you Luigi"

"Lucy. Loo-see."

" Oh. Cool. So, Lucy, I bet you think you're insane right?"

What! Where did that come from? Is he a mind reader! How did he know that!

"I've been there too, before I came to fairy tail. You see, I've got some dragon blood or something, I don't know how, but it means I can do this cool shit with fire and-"

Lucy sighed loudly, interrupting him. " look, yes I think I'm going crazy or something like that, but you really expect me to believe this?"

" yeah I know but-"

" I'm not really interested in some five year old fantasy, you look about eighteen, I think you need to grow up dragon boy." With that she rose from her seat, dumping 20 jewel on the counter and storming out before Natsu wipe the look of pure shock off his face.

It has begun to lightly drizzle again when Lucy got outside of the café. Just great. I guess I'll find some hotel or something.

" Oh my goodness it's so cool! He calls himself the Salamander or something. You need to come see!" Huh? Some celebrity or something she thought, searching for the voice in the crowd.

Natsu Pov

Natsu glanced around the café awkwardly. Just what am I meant to do now?

"oi, happy, do I go after her?" he asked the blue bundle tucked into his vest. The kitten was already asleep. Dammit!

He payed the final 40 jewel, thanking the waitress, before heading out into the street, searching for the smell of that girl Luigi.

 **still not very long but I'm trying. Please don't hurt me :0**


	4. Chapter 3

**i am a truly terrible person. I've been forgetting to say that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive me :( here's chapter 3**

 **-Charlie**

Chapter Three

 _'who were you trying to be?' - Panic! at the disco_

Lucy Pov

I finally reached the source of the crowd, some circus act or something? It was called Salamander. Something about the man interested me. The way he smiled, his Cape shielding him from the rain. The strange tattoo on his head and his –

"LUCY!"

Slowly glancing at Natsu, I felt as if I had been on another land, like waking up from a dream. I looked back at Salamander but nothing about him interested me anymore. He looked like the kind of guy you'd see on the street and cross the road.

"Lucy, just hear me out please. And don't talk to this guy, he's a-"

"Natsu just leave me alone!"

A few people glanced at us in annoyance, huffing and muttering about distracting them from Salamander. Jeez, he's not that great. Salamander himself just looked at me curiously, before swaggering over to me, his voice low and husky.

" Hey babe, there's a party tonight at my yacht, I'd be ever so HAPPY if you were there." He drew out the word happy, obviously trying to make some innuendo. It made me feel disgusting. Still, I took the shiny ticket and shot him my best smile before leaving.

* * *

Against my better judgment I'd thrown on a sexy red dress that accentuated my curves without being slurry and made my way to Salamander yacht. When I arrived I was greeted by a boat full of slutty fangirls and a very smug looking Salamander.

"you came! Please, come with me, I've been waiting for you" he said standing and walking through a door behind him.

I followed him into a spacious room with a number of couches and a table. Cautiously I sat down, eyeing Salamander warily.

"here baby, wouldn't want you to get thirsty" he purred, handing me a glass of red wine. A smiled and brought it to my lips, inhaling deeply without drinking before turning the glass upside down and pouring the red liquid all over the carpeted floor.

Salamanders eye twitched. "something wrong with the wine?" he said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I know a ruffie when I smell it Salamander" I growled at him, jumping up in my seat. "how dare you! Where are the other girls!?"

He sighed before chuckling darkly. "If it was another girl who thwarted me I might have let her go, but one of your kind? Sorry, but you'll fetch me too high a price" two hands grabbed each of my arm as Salamander grabbed my face. "Don't try anything on me either, we're born from the same magical type, you and I"

I screamed, thrashing as the men lead me out of the room, back to the main party where tons of sleeping girls lay. Tying me up to a railing, a particularly ugly, black haired man chuckled " I wonder if boss will let us have a play with this one before the auction" I glared at him, spitting in his face with disgust. " feisty on ain't she, I guess we'll have to teach her a lesson"

" Lay one hand on her and you won't breathe again!"

"Natsu?" I gasped.

Natsu Pov

I don't like it. I knew I was right about him, but seeing Lucy tidied up to that boat. I lost control. Once Happy dropped my safely onto the boat I lit my whole body on fire, watching Lucy eyes dart from my trusty companion to my flaming body and back again, her face a mixture of shock, confusion and pure horror. A began to charge at the two men before I felt my flames die out and the colour drain from my face. Dammit, it just had to be a boat!

Lucy Pov

I couldn't think. I let my mouth hang agape as I watched the scene play out before my eyes. Blue cat with wings, Natsu on fire, blue cat with wings, Natsu on fire, blue cat with.

"Happy! Untie Lucy! We need to get out of here!"

My mind clicked back into focus. "Natsu! You're on fire!" he grinned, exposing his unnaturally sharp teeth and glowing dark green eyes.

"Aye sir!" shouted the angel cat, before flapping over to me and attempting to remove my confining ropes.

" what's going on out here!" boomed the voice of Salamander.

"well if it isn't Bora the Incubus!" cane Natsu's groggy reply. I felt a pressure on my shoulders and I realized the angel cat was lifting me up.

"Natsu, grab on!" I screamed and he gripped me legs near the knee, wrapping his arms around them. I blushed as the wing blew through my dress giving him a clear view of my underwear, quite close to his head.

"too heavy" breathed out the exhausted angel cat before dropping me and Natsu into the water, but we were close enough to shore to swim.

When we finally made it Salamander (or was Bora his name?) was waiting for us. It was then that I turned to Natsu and saw the most terrible thing I'd ever seen. Both of his hand were on fire. His green eyes held a red glint. His grin was unnerving, showing all of his sharp teeth, even his weird scarf looked like it was tormenting me.

"I've had enough of you" he growled, all previous friendliness lost from his voice. He stepped towards Bora, still glaring.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" and my world was consumed by flames.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, it really means a lot :)**

 **If you want to ask me anything feel free to review or message, whatever works best. I have tried to lengthen the chapters, hopefully its better now. Thanks for all your appreciation and support.**

 **Truly thankful**

 **-Charlie 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm really ill at the minute, but don't worry (if anyone actually worried) I'll be completely better in a couple of days! This chapter is short again (sorry) but I promise to make the next one longer (the next one is my favourite chapter!) so please don't hate me! anyway, enjoy!**

 **\- Charlie**

Chapter Four

 _'Its better to burn than to fade away' Panic! At the disco_

A flickering golden light was all I could see. My mind was consumed by the red heat of the flames that surrounded me, yet none dared to reach my skin. They danced around me like I was diseased or sacred. I should scream, but the flames are alluring, tempting. I watch as they pounce on Bora and his gang, branding their pink and black wrath on their skin, clothes. They cough at the smoke, but to me, it's a heavenly aroma. A familiar, tingling sensation fills me and the golden light intensifies, no longer flickering. It isn't the fire that's causing the light.

Natsu Pov

As soon as the fire leaves me I search for Lucy. She was near Bora's gang and I don't know if the fire caught her. A strange golden glow shimmers in front of me, but the closer I get, the brighter it becomes, and soon it's blinding. I raise my hand in front of my face as I make my way cautiously towards it. I begin to see stars, literally, as they whizz past me in the tendrils of gold, some familiar constellations pass by me as I walk.

In the heart of the glow stands Lucy, her hair and clothes whipped by some imaginary wind, her eyes glassy and all of her glowing. I reach out slowly and gently touch her shoulder. Immediately she turns to me in shock, the golden light dimming, before disappearing already. The flames have already been snuffed into nothing so we stand in the darkness, staring at one another.

"Natsu" She whispers breathlessly, shock still painted across her face. I open my mouth to reply, but the sound of sirens cuts me off. Quickly I grab her shaking hands and sprint away from the remnants of the dock, dragging a shell-shocked Lucy behind me.

* * *

Lucy Pov

The events of the previous night replayed in my mind like a broken film. Natsu can breathe fire, he has a flying blur cat that talks and I can glow like a sparkly human lightbulb. Still, Natsu seems to think I'm normal, and now for some reason I'm going with him to his home. Non-stop he talks about his family, a strange family apparently, complete with a stripper, a red haired demon and so on and so forth. Apparently I'll be considered normal here and that's all I hope for. I glance back down to the pink haired moron who somehow has his sleeping head in my lap as we take the train, or death trap as he calls it, to Magnolia. I sigh content, before drifting off myself.

I glanced up at the large building in front of me. THE FAIRY TAIL INSTITUTE looked like a palace. With turrets and large wooden doors, that were cold yet inviting to me. I've never been here, yet it feels like home, like I belong here and I always have. I took a deep breath and turned to the pink haired arsonist before pushing open the doors.

 **P.S I am thinking of starting a new story, should I start it after this is finished? Let me know!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- A very ill Charlie**


	6. Chapter 5

**IT'S ALIIIVVEE! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have ben really ill. I'm better now so I'll hopefully be updating for you more. ENJOY**

 **\- Charlie**

Chapter Five

 _'Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate' -Panic! at the disco_

I watched as Natsu opened the doors. Wood screeching on wood soon drowned out by the noise of the place. Laughing, shouting, glasses clinking, children laughing. Every noise you could imagine trolled into one. I stood, gawking, with my hands over my ears until-

"NATSUS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!' screamed a topless black haired boy. Was this the stripper?

"NO I DON'T" Natsu screamed, launching himself at the 'stripper'

"Damn Natsu, you can pick 'em, look at the size of her tits!" shouted a brunette who sat on the bar holding a whole barrel of alcohol.

"That's because Natsu's a MAN"

"She's cute"

"I wonder if she likes older men?"

T he questions and inputs of every person in the whole building filled my head. Their judging stares making me sweat. Did Natsu bring me to the right place?

"ALRIGHT BRATS! THAT'S ENOUGH. DON'T OVERWHELM THE POOR GIRL!" Shouted a small old man who was sitting, cross-legged on the bar. " Hello there, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the master os this lot"

"Lucy" I replied politely, still scanning the room. "What exactly is this place?

"This is the magic guild, fairy tail"

* * *

I awoke in a large white room, filled with beds and curtains? A hospital? I sat up quickly, hand running across my body searching for injuries.

"Don't sit up so fast!" exclaimed a soft voice.

"Sorry" I said, turning towards the source of the voice. Beautiful woman with long white hair and clear blue eyes smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira. You're Lucy right?" I nodded, still taking in her immense beauty. She smiled again and turned around. "I'll go and get the master for you" She said, already leaving the room.

I pushed the soft white blankets of me and put my feet of the cold tile floor. I was wearing someone else's clothes. Grey shorts and on oversized t-shirt with a picture of a dragon. Shrugging I stood up and pulled he curtain to the side, revealing a sleeping boy with blossom pink hair. I smiled. His peaceful face and well toned body meant that he was incredibly attractive. I blushed at the thought, but continued to watch him sleep.

" Am I interrupting something" asked the man, his face twitching into a grin. I felt my soft pink blush redden and spread to my neck as a spin quickly towards him.

'No, of course not. I jut saw him sleeping here and wanted to check up on him. Can I help you with something Mr. Dreyar?" He chuckled.

'I was actually wondering if you would be willing to participate in a test."

"A test? What kind of test?"

" A test of magic. You see, Natsu believes you have a VERY rare and beautiful type of magic. If it were true you would be a Celestial, rather than a human."

"um, okay, I get it"

"I would like to test and see if you are indeed a Celestial and then help to nurture and protect yor power."

" What do I need to do for this test?"

" I need you to fight Natsu"


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN REALLY ILL AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. Both this and Sherlock Heartfilia are getting updated tonight and I'm gonna try to upload more often.**

 **ENJOY. (FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA)**

 **-Charlie**

Chapter Six

 _'things are shaping up to be pretty odd' -Panic! at the disco_

I made my way into the large room. Strange circular patterns filled the room. Malaria called them 'magic circles' and 'runes'. Apparently they were meant to contain any magic used in the fight. I felt myself beginning to sweat as I saw the pink-haired man. How could I be expected to fight someone as strong as Natsu? I had hoped he would take it easy on me, but the serious look on his face told me otherwise.

"Please stand in the centre of the room facing Natsu" came the stern voice of the red-head, Erza. I take my position and begin to tremble. I can't even use my magic at will, how can I even stand a chance? Erza gave us both a look. I took a deep breath and nodded to her. I've gotta do what I've gotta do.

"Begin!"

Natsu charged towards me, his left hand already engulfed by flame. I sidestepped him and attempted to find the gentle warmth of my magic. He chuckled before lighting his other hand and running towards me again. I couldn't dodge this time and my body was flung into the magic circles behind me. I felt a tingling sensation down my back where it touched the circles.

I focused all my mind onto the tingling. I could sense Natsu coming towards me again but I ignored it, blocking everything but the tingling out. Once again I felt the familiar comfort of my magic coursing through me. I wasn't glowing this time, but I could feel it in my veins, itching to be released, though how I'm meant to release it I don't know. Natsu was almost on me, so I dodged him, focusing the warmth into my hands and thrusting them towards him.

At first, nothing happened, and I felt like a fool. But slowly I felt the tingling increase in my hands before they started to glow again. A stream of golden light poured out of my hands, but instead of attacking Natsu, it enveloped me. My whole body was surrounded by golden light and tangled with the power of it. I lifted my hand up and watched as the light wrapped around it.

A new clarity formed in my head, pushing out unnecessary fear and worry, replacing it with confidence and strength. A golden keyring filled with strange gold and silver keys appeared before me and I cautiously took them, feeling power in the metal.

The golden light began to flicker and fade and I realized my clothes were gone. Replaced by strange white dress. It was strapless but had detached sleeves and an odd blue pattern. Everyone spectating looked at me in shock. I turned to Natsu, only to see him grinning like an idiot and lighting his hands on fire again.

"Natsu, the fights over"

* * *

"This is absolutely fascinating!" shouted the excited blue haired girl. "I can't believe we have a Celestial in the guild now!" the small girl did a sort of dance, jumping around the large, bookseller table they were currently stood around. Erza raised her eyebrows at the girl and she stopped dancing.

" anyway, Celestials have another of very powerful magic's. They use a holder type magic to summon spirits from the Celestial world. It is even rumored that some can call spirits from other worlds. They can also use some manipulation magic and cast very powerful spells and magic circles. Some of the extremely powerful Celestials in the past have also been able to open portals for transport" She chuckled, turned the page of one of the books and continued " the origins of Celestials is unknown, though many believe they are goddesses or angels. It is passed down from mother to daughter, there has never been a male Celestial." I smiled and nodded at the girl, but in my head I was torn. If it was passed from mother to daughter, that meant that my mother had this power. Why had she not told me? Why had-

" Lucy, are you coming?" I looked up at the smiling Natsu. "we need to get you a guildmark!" he shouted excitedly. Before dashing out of the door. I shot a quick smile to the tiny bluenette before dashing after him.

I found him stood next to Mira, who held a strange black box.

"Where do you want it and what colour?" She asked.

Where was a no brainer. I wanted it on my hand, where I could show everyone that I was a part of this guild, of this family. But the colour? I couldn't help but think about the idiot that brought me here, the one that saved me. I looked up and the grinning boy. Green for his eyes? Orange for his magic?

"My right hand. And pink"

 **thank you to Mechanical-Rose-Sama, FairyDemonDust and Mirjam for your reviews! I am ULTRA grateful for your support and your feedback means a lot to me :)**

 **\- Charlie**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to apologise. Being the clumsy idiot that I am I have fallen down some stairs and broken my right arm and right leg. I am now on the mend so you should get some more chapters soon. This is a really short chapter so I'm sorry.**

Chapter Seven

I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go on a mission with Natsu. I mean, there was a crying little boy, and a chance to improve my magic and a reward. But no one said it would be so COLD! I didn't know what this Mount Hakobe was and not one person thought to tell me to pack warm clothes. So here I was in a white and blue t-shirt, blue skirt and black boots. At least the boots protected my legs from the snow.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"yeah?"

"are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just cold" Natsu stopped at this, and turned to look at me, his face a picture of shock. He stepped closer to me taking off his strange black jacket.

" I forgot, I'm sorry. Take this" he whispered sadly

"Natsu I –"

ROARRRRR!

The sound echoed across the ice as a large green monkey leapt towards us. What the fuck?

No POV

"Vulcans!" Screamed Happy, grabbing Natsu out of instinct.

"Happy! Put me down! GET LUCY!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the blonde haired girl that was still stood on the ice. She looked up at him, shocked, before the Vulcan grabbed her.

"Natsu!" She screamed reaching out for him. His fingers brushed hers momentarily, but she was soon carried away by the green ape.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried, sprinting after her, but the monkey was too fast for him. "Happy, quickly!"


	9. Message

Okay. I need to level with you here. I've backed myself into a corner with this story. I've completely lost the plot I planned and I honestly have no idea where to go with this.

Now, I'm going to delete this. No I'm not going to delete it completely. I'm going to delete the last few chapters and remake them the way they were meant to be.

I'm sorry, I'll try to get back on track with this ASAP

-Charlie


	10. Chapter 8

**Did anyone else have problems uploading chapters? I tried to upload this yesterday but it didn't work. I don't know if it was an issue with the site or my connection.**

 **Either way I'm sorry this update is a day later than promised but here goes**

Chapter Eight 

_"How does it feel to be a ghost?" - Cage the Elephant_

When the golden haired Celestial finally woke up, her world was white, blue and green. Snow ice and Vulcans surrounded her. The green apes lay in a circle, snoring loudly, muttering 'woman' softly as they slept. She raised her upper body slowly, not making a noise, until she was sat up completely. She was in some kind of snow/ice cave. Most of the Vulcans lay near her, but one large Vulcan slept alone at the opposite end of the cave.

Slowly, Lucy lifted herself to standing. She tiptoed over the green bodies, tensing when they shuffled or sighed in their sleep.

Finally she made it to the end of the room. Just one more step and

"LUCE! You're okay!" shouted the pink haired idiot. Lucy didn't even look behind her as she took off into a sprint, grabbing Natsu as she ran. "Run you idiot" She hissed when he tried to pull her back. Soon they were both running full pelt down the mountain, Happy flying besides them. The snow and ice meant they continually skidded and stumbled but Lucy's grip on Natsu's arm meant they couldn't fall completely.

Lucy slowed down as she felt her sides burn, but Natsu just picked her up and kept running. Lucy's face went bright red as she realised he was carrying her bridal style with his right arm going round her back and meeting her breast. Natsu continued running oblivious to the awkward position they were in.

Suddenly, Natsu skidded to a halt, slipping on the ice and falling on to Lucy.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screeched and she pulled Natsu's face off her breasts. Natsu just turned too look at the green ape blocking their way. He lifted himself and the blonde girl up, before lighting his hand on fire and charging at the Vulcan. He hit the creature square in the face before stepping back.

"You've got a son back home you know. He's pretty worried" Natsu growled out, before charging again. The Vulcan tried to sidestep him, but Natsu seemed to expect it and punched the ape in the gut and then the face. The Vulcan fell backwards and Natsu kicked it in the gut repeatedly until Lucy was sure it had passed out at least.

Lucy gasped. Where the green ape had been lay was a man with blue hair and a strange S on his t-shirt. Natsu lowered his hand to the man, who gladly accepted it and shakily rose to his feet.

"Dammit Macao, Romeo was so worried about you"

The man just sighed and stepped forward. "Let's go see him then" he said gruffly.

* * *

LUCY POV

I settled into the seats, feeling my legs and arms ache.

"Can I get you anything Lucy?" asked the sweet voice of Mira.

"Do you do strawberry milkshake?" came my croaky voice. She just beamed at me before heading into the kitchen. I felt my spirits rise as she returned almost instantly with a VERY large glass of milkshake. I felt myself pounce on the glass without even caring.

Mira giggled " you really love strawberries Lucy" She watched me gulp the sweet drink. "Is that why you like pink as well?"

"Pink was my mother's favourite colour so it reminds me of her" memories of my mother filled my head but I pushed them back.

"Oh, that explains the guild make then!" Mira exclaimed as if it was something she'd been trying to work out.

"Uh, well pink just seemed right at the time, yeah" I stuttered. Why was I getting flustered over this? That must have been the reason right? I glanced over at Natsu who appeared to be inhaling a whole chicken. His hair was just a coincidence right?

When I glanced back at Mira she was looking at me with a tender smile, but something behind her eyes gave me shivers.


End file.
